Child of Darkness
by Marduk42
Summary: The apple never falls far from the tree...sequel to Mind of an Empress. Yaoi (Kekeru, Taito, Jyoushiro), dark, weird death later, etc. Read at your own risk.


Child of Darkess  
by Marduk  
  
***  
  
I really don't know if anyone remembers "Mind of an Empress", but this is a sequel to it, inspired by Dana's insistence. Um...I don't have many notes, except for ages. Except I think I just realized I may have been spelling Daisuke's family name for months, although I started off spelling it correctly. Odd, isn't it?  
Kamiya Taichi-24  
Kamiya Hikari-20  
Ishida Yamato-24  
Takaishi Takeru-20  
Ichijouji Ken-21  
Kido Jyou-28  
Izumi Koushiro-23  
Motomiya Daisuke-20  
Takenouchi Sora-23  
Tachikawa Mimi-25  
Hida Iori-18  
  
***  
  
Joseph Marquee hurried past the checkpoints, the disk concealed in his coat pocket. He looked back every few moments, knowing well of the danger of his action. He passed the final door, offering his retina scan to enter the door.  
  
"We're here," he announced, and approached the computer terminal. In the center of the large lab lay a metal form, largely shapeless, except as a human. He slipped the disk from his coat and into the computer terminal, frowning slightly. "I'm only doing this because your mother asked me to," he explained, rationalizing. "And...just a moment..." His hands flickered over the keys, and then stopped. "There." He stepped towards the body, holding his breath. The metal shimmered with electricity, and began to reshape. Slowly, the shape of a young woman began to take form from the metal. Her eyes were closed, and was resting quietly. And then, with a final flash of electricty, color flowed into her body, and the girl sat up, her eyes opening slowly. Intense gray eyes sat underneath slightly curving auburn hair.  
  
"Well, Joseph, thank you," she muttered. She stood up, and, walking over to him, kissed his cheek lightly. Frowning, she touched her hair lightly. "Auburn, I never liked it." The hair shimmered into a ponytail, her hair ending a blond streaked with vibrant red. "Well, Joseph, I'll be going now. So nice to have your help." She dragged a hand over the back of his neck, and with a twist of her fingers, snapped it. "Sorry, but I can't have you telling anyone about me. It would ruin the surprise." The young woman walked confidently from the room, a smile gracing her delicate features.  
  
***  
  
-Username: DevilQueen-  
~Password: ********~  
  
-Search: Name Izumi Koushiro-  
  
#Name Found#  
*Izumi Koushiro  
Place of Residence: 223 Sakura Street, Apt. 4/34; Odaiba, Japan.  
Relatives: Adoptive Parents Kasumi and Takeshi.  
Other: Roommate Kido Jyou.  
More Information?#  
  
-Negative.-  
  
#Other Searches?#  
  
-Kido Jyou; exclude Relatives, Place of Residence.-  
  
#Kido Jyou.  
Other: Roommate Izumi Koushiro. Registered with Big Brother program; partner Hida Iori.#  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Ichijouji, you can go right in," the doctor muttered. The blue-haired man nodded and walked into the small, pastel-painted room. He bowed to the black-haired woman sitting morosely at the table, and she nodded her head at him.  
  
"Hi, Maria-kun," he said, attempting cordiality. She sighed tiredly.  
  
"Hello, Ken. Did the quacks tell you anything? Or are you coming in here dry?" Ken smiled.  
  
"There aren't any topics I have to discuss with you." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Maria, there is, however, something I was asked to tell you. You see, Koushiro-"  
  
"Don't talk about him!" she snapped, grabbing Ken's hand tightly. "I frankly would pay money to watch him slowly roasted over the flames of hell, and there is nothing he could do to-"  
  
"Do you think he had any idea what he was doing? Maria, he's never had experience with an AI program before, and can't know the needed proprieties in dealing with them! He feels terrible, and the reason he didn't come down here is because he was afraid you'd kill him." The thin woman's anger faded, and she slumped on the table.  
  
"They say 'To err is human, to forgive divine.' I...I believe I can forgive him, but I need time. You must understand that ignorance of a law is no excuse to break it." She slowly released Ken's hand, but frowned when his wrist became visible, and the white scar streched across it. "But I suppose I am not the one to talk about forgiveness, am I?"  
  
"You could have made a difference on your own, Maria. You didn't need to become a criminal." She nodded at his words.  
  
"I know; but Alexandra..."  
  
***  
  
"So how was it, Ken-chan?" The indigo-haired man shrugged, him and his boyfriend walking from the entrance to the sanitarium.  
  
"Well, Takeru," he began, "it-she...Maria's not entirely healthy, and...well, the good news is that she's warming to Koushiro. Maybe in a few years, he can visit her." Takeru wrapped and arm around Ken's waist, and lent his support.  
  
"Well, she's getting along well with you, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Ken conceded. "But I'm a little worried. She's still unstable, and it could take only a little thing to set her off." Ken sagged into Takeru's shoulder, exhausted. "I just wish I didn't feel like she needs me. I wish I didn't feel so needed by others."  
  
"Well, you don't need to worry about anything right now. We're already packed, and the plane back to Japan doesn't leave until tomorrow, so you and I can relax at the hotel at our leisure." Ken smiled at the blond before responding.  
  
"Well, I'm exhausted, so you're getting nothing tonight."  
  
"Ken-chan, I'm shocked you assume the worst about me! I simply meant you and I can rest in the hotel room, build up our strength! But, now that you mention it..."  
  
"What is it with your family's genes? You can't keep your hands off of your boyfriends. You know, there are people who have something called self-control."  
  
"But I thought my persistence was adorable," Takeru protested.  
  
"Baka."  
  
***  
  
"So, Jyou-sempai, I'll see you tomorrow?" the brown-haired student inquired asked. Jyou nodded, and shook the boy's hand before climbing into his car. As he watched the blue-haired doctor drive away, Hida Iori smiled. He didn't have many friends, so the time he spent with Jyou, who seemed to enjoy his presence, was precious to him. It was one of the few highlights of his week. Suddenly, he stumbled as a body ran into him.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Iori turned to see a woman about his age stooping to pick up several stuffed envelopes from the pavement. He bent down to grab one for her.  
  
"It's all right," he soothed, handing it to her. She smiled at him with gray eyes, bowing at his gaze.  
  
"My name's Chealsea," she murmured. "I'm a student at the Odaiba High School. I just transfered from California, and I was finding my way around, and..." She trailed off, blushing.  
  
"No, really, it's all right. By the way, my name's Iori, and I'm a senior down there, too." Chealsea reached her hand to him, smiling.  
  
"Well, maybe I'll see you around," she said mischievously, winking. Then she was gone, a shock of red-streaked blond hair flitting in the wind. Iori watched after her, a small smile appearing on his lips.  
  
"Chealsea...I'll have to remember that."  
  
***  
  
"Jyou, is that you?" The red-haired man poked his head into the hallway as Jyou hung up his coat. A grin flashed onto his face when he saw the blue-haired man. "Have fun at work? After all, the life of a dermatologist is always exciting." Jyou glared at him before pulling his full-time roommate and most-of-the-time lover into an embrace.  
  
"I had to fight to contain my excitement all day," he muttered sarcastically. He let go of Koushiro and walked into the kitchen, dragging the redhead behind him by the hand. "So, what do we have to eat?" Koushiro stopped him in the doorway, however, and placed his hands on the taller man's shoulders.  
  
"But first, I have to tell you something." He paused, smiling. "Ai shiteru." Jyou blushed before responding.  
  
"Ai shiteru, *Izzy*." Koushiro took his opportunity to blush as well.  
  
"Why did I tell you about that nickname?" he asked sullenly.  
  
"I don't know, but I think it's a cute name." Koushiro looked down, and then hurried into the kitchen proper to retrieve a few pots.  
  
"Well, it's not much, but you don't expect much from a techie, do you?" Jyou smiled and kissed Koushiro's cheek.  
  
"It's wonderful."  
  
***  
  
"Tai...help me, please...Tai-chan, I don't like this; I'm scared. One, two, three, four...Taichi!" Yamato thrashed back and forth in the bed, crying out regularly in fear. Taichi reached over, trying to restrain him. He rested an arm on the blond's shoulder.  
  
"Yamato, Yama-chan, it's just a dream. I'm here, you're not alone, I'm here with you, Yamato. Yamato!" The thin blond's eyes snapped open, and he stared at the ceiling, breathing hard. "Yama-chan, are you all right?" Taichi moved his hand down to grasp Yamato's.  
  
"I...I-I dreamt about-"  
  
"Shh, Yamato, it's all right. It's in the past. *It* doesn't exist anymore. *She* can't hurt you. I'm here, and I love you. Yama-chan, you'll be fine. Just relax." He turned Yamato onto his stomach and began to massage his shoulders. "It'll be all right," he murmured comfortingly. Under his ministrations, Yamato visibly relaxed, and then rolled onto his back. He then turned to hold Taichi tightly.  
  
"You won't leave me, Tai-chan, ever?"  
  
"No, Yamato. I'll always be there for you."  
  
"How about if you're always *here* for me?" he asked, running a hand down Taichi's back.  
  
"Sure, whatever you want, baby." Taichi smiled warmly at the blond, and captured his lips in a kiss.  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Allenberes, there is a letter here for you," the man explained, handing the manilla envelope to the stockbroker. Georges took the object gingerly, running a hand through his greased black hair, and opened the message. It fell from his hands, and he stared out the window overlooking the Cleavland cityscape.  
  
"Martial, I need plane tickets out of Cleavland." His secretary glanced at him oddly.  
  
"To where, sir?"  
  
"Anywhere. Anywhere but here. But...buy it under the name Malachi Mortant." The man bowed and hurried out. Georges glanced down at the crumpled paper, and shuddered.  
  
~The Tribunal meets again, Georges.~ The note, short, was not the only contents of the envelope. Also included was a blindfold. Georges threw both items into his wastebasket before fleeing the office.  
  
***  
  
"Hi, 'Neechan. How're you doing? I mean-other than being dead. Maybe I should just stop talking...I, well..." Daisuke trailed off, looking helplessly at his girlfriend. "Well, I don't think I've really ever introduced Hikari. Come over here, Hika-chan." The college-aged woman walked cautiously to stand next to Daisuke.  
  
"Um, hi, Jun. I'm Kamiya Hikari; you might remember my brother...he was the one dating Yamato. Sorry-I shouldn't bring up a painful subject. I-well, I hope you're happy wherever you ended up. I mean-you were a good person, so I'm sure you are, so-" She broke off, and turned to Daisuke.  
  
"So, shall we go?" Hikari nodded, and the two walked slowly from the graveyard. "I know I always complained about her, and I know we beat on each other a lot, but I miss her." Hikari pulled him close to her, placing her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Dai-chan, you can't change the past. All you can do is make the best of the present. And I'd have to say the present is pretty good, considering." Daisuke nodded, leading her to his small Volvo.  
  
"And it seems that everything in the world is going fine," Hikari murmured. "Except sometimes I wonder...what ever happened to that girl from the Digiworld?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Remember, that girl that Maria had hangng around?" Daisuke dropped her on one side of the car and crossed around it.  
  
"I...yeah, it rings a bell." Hikari frowned, looking out of the windshield.  
  
"And we don't know where she is," she answered.  
  
"Except didn't Koushiro decide she was a computer program?"  
  
"So it doesn't really matter," Hikari concluded. Except she didn't feel comfortable about dropping the idea completely.  
  
***  
  
"Welcome, Agent Maior." The short, stocky man fidgeted in his seat as the tall, lanky bureaucrat handed him a folder.  
  
"Why am I here, sir?"  
  
"Three weeks ago, there was a break-in at the Poly, Inc. New York HQ. An experimental humaniform cyborg was stolen from its deepest laboratory. At the scene of the crime, all that was found was the corpse of Joseph Marquee, one of the leading technicians in the development of the cyborg."  
  
"There's something else." The official shifted nervously.  
  
"Yes...there was also a CD found in the computer banks, but holding no information. Except for this bit of information." The man clicked a small button, and the wall behind him lit up. An image appeared on it, of a blond woman with-gray? eyes, smiling at the camera. The picture had a word scrawled over it. 'Mére'  
  
"Exciting," Maior drawled. "Someone misses his mommy."  
  
"Not exactly. Do you know who this woman is?" A shake of the head. "Alexandra Bonjears, Mr. Maior. One of the most powerful businesswomen in the world, as well as the *most* powerful international terrorist of all time. She does not have children. There are only mentions of a girl named 'Chealsea' in several memos. Our belief is that Chealsea has acquired this cyborg. We think she is planning something in memory of her 'mother'. We want you to find her."  
  
"Any idea where she is?"  
  
"Alexandra allegedly disappeared shortly after a trip to Japan, so I want you to start there. Find out everything you can about Alexandra. Your folder contains everything we know about her, as well as everything we were able to gether from her former associate, Maria Byles." Maior nodded, and stood up.  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
***  
  
"My, my, my. A tracer. How cute." Hands flew over the keyboard, and the computer beeped. "Oops. Time for school." She smiled and jumped up from the desk, hurrying to the door. In a moment, she was outside, hurrying towards the school. If one were to watch her closely, they would notice that she never really dodged people on the street, rather, she seemed to melt around them. In fact, her speed itself was unnatural, like the wind itself. She arrived at the Odaiba High School in minutes, and stopped, remembering to breath hard as she saw a brown-haired boy approach the school. She smiled and waved to Iori as he slowed down in front of the school.  
  
"Have you been here long, Chealsea-kun?" She shook her head.  
  
"I just got here. I'm new here, and it's nice to see a face I recognize." She smiled and glanced around nervously. "Can you show me around?"  
  
"Sure," Iori gushed, grabbing her arm. "I'll show you how to get around. What's your first class?"  
  
***  
  
The small creature gazed pleadingly at Gennai.  
  
"Please, I have to get through. Ken-chan..." The old man frowned at the pleas.  
  
"You do not understand, Wormmon. Digimon are not supposed to cross into the real world." He gazed at the gate before them. "Only in the greatest need-"  
  
"I *have* to find Ken! Things are happening that he-and the Digidestined-have to know about." Gennai sighed, bowing his head.  
  
"You are right, Wormmon. But you are inexperienced. You cannot go alone. I will summon the other Digimon to accomany you." He paused. "And...you must deliver this to Motomiya Daisuke." He held out a Digivice and a crest. The flowing shape on the crest seemed to flicker with life. "The Crest of Perseverence. It will be needed soon. When you are all assembled, I will allow you to pass through."  
  
***  
  
"Odaiba, Japan. Nice place." Joseph Maior, international spy, stared around the airport. A shock of violet hair caught his attention. The thin, almost feminine man gave the agent a piercing gaze, and walked over to him.  
  
"Maior-san?"  
  
"Yes..." he responded automatically. The blue-haired man gestured, and walked towards Immigration.  
  
"Come with me. It's a long drive to my apartment, and I want to get there before nightfall." He turned to glance at Maior. "I only hope you know what you're getting into. If I know Alexandra, she has plans moving into action even as we speak, guided by her hand even after the grave."  
  
***  
  
A pair of gray eyes observed a pair of men on the street below. The blond was leaning into the support of the other, a brunette with wild hair. They approached a shorter man, also with blond hair, and held a short conversation. The gray eyes held on them for a moment, but shifted suddenly. 'There!' The woman leapt from her perch above the airport, and fell into step behind a man with rumpled black hair, whose gaze flickered nervously around him. She pulled a piece of black cloth from her pockets, and with a swift movement, threw it over his eyes.  
  
"What a place to run into each other," she muttered in his ear. When he continued struggling, she continued, sounding hurt. "Aren't you glad to see little Chealsea again, Mr. Allenberes?" He nodded nervously as she removed the blindfold. "So, now we are going to go to my apartment, Mr. Allenberes. We are going to wait for the third to our Tribunal."  
  
***  
  
"Oh, Miss Byles, you have a package." The nurse handed the box to the silent Maria Byles.  
  
"Thank you," she muttered, slitting open the cardboard. There was a letter, and what appeared to be two retainers fused together. She glanced at the note, and looked up at the nurse, smiling.  
  
'At midnight, the Authority will free you, and by tomorrow, the Tribunal will be whole.'  
  
***  
  
Well, there's the first part...*sigh*. Sorry I seem a little depressed. I'm trying to recover from a tiring exam, and during the recovery process, I was exposed to that terribly obvious Sorato quote...*shudder*. It makes me want to take a 2x4 to those writers...knock some sense into them...Unfortunately, all I have the energy to do is bitch about it to you...Anyway, please give me feedback. Liked it? Hated it? Think I should abandon yaoi and write Sorato? (Note: all opinions holding similar sentiments of the latter question will be burned, ignored, and/or used as my motivation to keep writing yaoi, just for the knowledge that somewhere, somehow, I'm pissing someone off by doing so). Anyway, Ja! 


End file.
